


An Offering

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Come Inflation, Cults, Degradation, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Grooming, POV Second Person, Parent/Child Incest, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, filthy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: You are the Sacrifice, and you will fulfill your one and only purpose.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [praxyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/praxyn/gifts).



Having prepared for this day for much of your life, you, the Sacrifice, are led by the chanting priests of the Order to a large, black marble chamber. 

Taking up much of the smooth, cold floor of the chamber, is a large pool, with clear water flowing into it from a rushing fountain at the north wall. Either side of the shimmering pool is lined with white stone statues of human figures, carved into poses of perpetual ecstasy. Torches flicker in their golden sconces at even intervals, the thin smoke carrying incense to your nose. 

You wonder, not for the first time - holding your warm hands to your sides, to keep from touching your virgin pussy under your sheer robe - what form the demon will take.

The High Priest says the final invocation, and something about the air shifts in the dark chamber.

It seems… thicker.

Unmoved, as if he is very familiar with the process, the High Priest moves behind you and strips off your thin robe, leaving you exposed and naked. Your high breasts come to tight peaks as the cool air strikes them. Every inch of your skin tingles in anticipation.

The priests file out behind you, but the High Priest stays. His callused hands grip your waist and smooth up under your arms, until they cup your breasts. This is not part of the ritual you were instructed in. 

“You do not have to mate with the demon, if you do not wish it, daughter.” 

He runs one of his warm hands down to the hot, wet cleft between your legs, and his fingers slip between the outer lips of your slippery cunt, easily. You have always liked it when he stroked you this way, a part of your training since after you first bled, and the women of the Order welcomed you as an adult. Now his thick, hard cock is pressed against your back. 

The temptation has always been there, and he is giving you your last chance to feel him inside you. 

Biting your lip you decide. You are not his to take, or surely he would have already. 

“I am no longer your daughter. I am the Sacrifice,” you say.

He nods, accepting your choice. “I have trained you well. So be it. You may honor the Order as our Sacrifice.” 

The High Priest gives your breast one last firm squeeze, and his damp hand falls away from your yearning pussy. Turning, he leaves you to your uncertain fate, closing the heavy temple door behind him.

Alone, you descend into the cool water, gooseflesh rising on your skin. The water soothes the ache in your dripping pussy. It is not as chilly as you expected, though your nipples are already so hard, they feel sore. 

Standing at the center of the pool, the water only goes a little past your hips, up to your pierced bellybutton. It is eerily silent in the dim chamber, nothing but the sound of the water rushing around you and the occasional pop from the torches at each sconce.

You don’t notice the demon join you, at first. Then something smooth wriggles past your legs in the water, like a pair of swimming eels, or long, long tentacles. 

Recoiling, you try not to cry out as the muscular lengths quickly wrap around each of your slender limbs. Your voice echoes helplessly through the chamber. 

The strong tentacles take on color as they hold you in place, deep red and purple, veined with black, as the great demon rises and becomes fully visible.

He is twice as tall as you, naked, his skin patterned red and purple and heavily muscled. Gold rings pierce his dark nipples and pointed ears, while long, black curling horns swoop back from his brow. His head is covered in long black hair, which is streaming water down into your face. The tentacles you can feel binding you up to your thighs start somewhere at his lower back, where more of them writhe. His cock is massive and erect, it’s black ribbed length level with your eyes, a pair of huge heavy testicles hanging beneath. Looking up, you can see him smiling down at you, delight twisting his harsh features.

“I am pleased the High Priest has chosen to take his duties seriously again. Such a shame what happened to your mother. Or, should I say, your sister. Not that it matters, fucktoy. You, you are all mine.”

The demon's deep voice is strangely soothing. Yet, for the first time, you feel frightened, aware of how utterly tiny you are next to this grinning monster. He seems to be taunting you, but you cannot take your eyes off his gargantuan demon cock, cannot stop wondering how it would feel to have him fuck you with it.

Another pair of the demon’s tentacles whip out and lash around your arms, lifting you out of the water. You are pulled up into the air, arms over your head, your legs spread wide. You feel more exposed than when you were in the room naked in a room full of priests. 

The wetness from your aroused cunt drips down along with the water, as another pair of tentacles rise up. You cry out, as one tentacle is forced up hard into your tight pussy, and the other into your open mouth. The tentacle is smooth and a little sweet, and you start sucking on it almost involuntarily. Warm, salty liquid from the tip rushes into your throat. Unresisting, you swallow as much of it as you can, but soon it starts to dribble out down your chin.

“That’s right cumslut, just like that,” the demon says. You gasp around the tentacle that is nearly choking you, as another one is forced hard into your ass.

He tentacle fucks you like this long enough to slick your hungry orifices with his juices and then withdraws himself from your slime-slathered pussy. A whine escapes from your throat as the throbbing space between your legs is left suddenly empty. You writhe in his grasp, certain of what is coming next, and are not disappointed. 

It is hard not to bite the tentacle in your mouth, due to the pain that bursts through your body as he lowers you down hard onto his giant cock. Certain it will split you in half, you can only take the tip at first, but after several ungentle thrusts, your slick cunt stretches to accommodate his massive length. You moan, overwhelmed with sensation as he relentlessly uses your body to pleasure himself, pumping in and out of you like a hard-driving machine. Soon, orgasm rattles through your body, an electric rush of ecstasy, and the muscles of your cunt clench down tightly on his ribbed length, holding him inside you. 

The demon howls, snarling at having been forced into his own orgasm, and his thick come shoots into your womb. It pumps into you until your abdomen is swollen and round with his seed. You feel like you might burst.

When he yanks you off his softening member, demon come gushes out of you, a sticky white rush falling into the water. You are thrown against the smooth marble to the side of the pool, discarded like a wet rag, his come still dripping out of your gaping pussy.

Watching him turn away to wash your fluids off of himself in the pool, a pleasing post-fuck euphoria blankets your mind. Having fulfilled your purpose, you curl up on the stone and fall into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
